Girl Next Dormitory
by SakuraKiss18
Summary: They met in their first year. Then, they became best friends. However, Rose isn't sure she'd like to stay just friends with Scorpius...but will he notice her before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR is the mastermind behind this world. I just like to bend the characters to my will…hehe

________________________________________________________________________

I'm not sure how exactly it came to this. I never expected to fall in love with him. It just kind of happened in a blink-and-you-miss-it kind of way. I remember the first time I saw him on Platform 9 ¾ in my first year…

"_So that's little Scorpius," said my dad under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." I felt happy at the compliment, yet intrigued by the boy to whom my dad was referring. He didn't seem all that scary, but I'd heard stories from my parents about his father who, putting it lightly hadn't gotten along with my mum and dad and my aunts and uncles._

"_Ron for heaven's sake," said my mother, looking amused and a bit concerned. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" _

_My father apologized, but added something about not getting too friendly with him or Granddad would be angry. _

Maybe the reason I was drawn to him was the fact that my family wasn't very friendly with his family. Or maybe it was his grey eyes that seemed to see right into your soul when they looked at you. I certainly felt something when they came to rest on me on that platform. Either way, Albus and I somehow ended up sitting in the same compartment as him (James had abandoned us ever so kindly when some friends of his appeared). We were cordial, afraid that he would be just like his father. We couldn't have been further from the truth.

He was so nice to us! He seemed very good natured and humorous. I don't think we were traveling ten minutes with him and he had us laughing so hard at a joke involving stink pellets and muggle whoopee cushions. In fifteen minutes, Albus and I were sure that our parents were totally wrong in their judgments of the Malfoy family (my dad _did_ tend to exaggerate most things), or that he was NOTHING like his father before him. He knew who we were, it was obvious by our looks, but he never mentioned anything about our family's history. It was just like meeting any other fellow Hogwarts newbie.

Most of the journey to Hogwarts included us laughing our asses off, Albus and him trying the most repulsive Bertie Beans (I couldn't stand the stuff), and playfully arguing about the recent Quidditch match between the Chudley Cannons and the Irish Clovers. (He had wholeheartedly supported the Irish his whole life while my cousin and I had supported the Cannons out of loyalty to my crazy father who couldn't get it through his head that the Cannons would never get into the semifinals for the Quidditch World Cup.) Nothing was forced between the three of us; it was all so natural.

Then, some self-proclaimed Slytherin boys who looked to be in their first year like us walked (more like strutted) into our carriage and told Malfoy that if he wanted to fit in with them, he had to ditch us shoo-in Gryffindors. Even though the past hour and a half had been great in his company, mini-Harry (he hated the nickname, but everyone in the family used it) and I were definitely apprehensive about how he would react to this. It was basically choosing time, us, or them. Yet again, he completely stunned Albus and me by calmly telling the boys that he wasn't really interested in hanging out with people who told him what to do. He also mentioned that he wasn't really interested in carrying on his family's tradition of being in Slytherin House. Needless to say, the arrogant males didn't take the news very well. They proceeded to leave the carriage, but not before knocking all the food on our seats to the floor. It was a little third grade if you ask me, but they didn't look like the brightest bunch.

In silence, we cleaned up the mess they made. Then, he started joking and talking as if we had never been interrupted. When we finally got off the train in our brand new robes, we knew that the bond forged between the three of us wouldn't go away when we stepped into the castle. Maybe the Sorting Hat saw that while meandering around in our heads, because while he was being sorted, (Al and I were already seated on the Gryffindor table), he gave us a wink and the next second "GRYFFINDOR" erupted from the ancient, battered head ornament's mouth. The whole hall was shocked. This was big, and would probably cause much gossip for at least a week, but all I cared about was his pale blonde head coming over and seating himself in between my green eyed cousin and me. This was the beginning of the best years of my life, and the best friendships of my life.

Little did I know; it was the beginning of the first love of my life.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I love writing this story and I've barely started! Reviews are loved!


	2. Best Friends and Shameless Flirts

Disclaimer: I regretfully own nothing…I'm just an obsessed fan…sigh

________________________________________________________________________

**Great Hall, 5****th**** Year**

"Ugh!" I slammed my books down onto the Gryffindor table with such force that I knocked over three goblets of pumpkin juice which proceeded to seep into the bindings of said books. I immediately grabbed them and cleaned the books of with a flick of my wand.

"What's got your wand in a knot? Did you, God forbid, receive a 9/10 on your Transfiguration homework?" My best friend of five years, Scorpius Malfoy, loved to tease me about my grades, or rather, about how obsessed I was with them. I'm not denying it. I love being the top in our year. Schoolwork isn't work to me. Learning is an opportunity that no one should waste. Unsurprisingly, I'm often told I'm just like my mother.

"Shut up you arse." I scolded him jokingly. "At least I try in class whereas you and Al just sit around and play with those fake wands my Uncle George sends to you two!"

"I'm offended! I'll have you know that I brought my last homework grade up from a 2/20 to a 4/20! Besides, I'm going to be a Quidditch player after Hogwarts so there really is no point in studying."

"What makes you so sure that you'll succeed as a Quidditch player? You're not all that great," I said. I was lying through her teeth and we both knew it. Scorpius had been the main reason Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup in the last four years. There were also the factors that James (who practiced almost every day during the summer) was a Chaser, Lily (who was a lot stronger than she looked) was one of the Beaters (Hugo being the other), and I, myself (who absolutely loved the game much to my mother's bewilderment) was Keeper. Basically, most of the Gryffindor team was comprised of Weasleys and Potters.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Albus Potter, tall and lean, walked up to the spot at the table we were sitting at.

"Nothing, Rosie here is annoyed at something and has yet to let me in on it," stated Scorpius.

I blinked. I'd been so wrapped up in my mock disagreement with Scorpius that I'd almost forgotten what I'd been angry about in the first place. Scorpius had always had that effect on me. He made me forget everything except himself when he spoke. Sometimes, like now, it was a blessing because I really didn't want to relive the events that had recently transpired.

"Yeah, I got detention from Professor Westerly for hexing Timothy Goyle in the Entrance Hall." I winced. I hated the idea of detention. It just made me feel like a failure of some sort. "The big buffoon was bullying this poor first year because he can't intimidate anyone his own size, so I stepped in and told him, as a prefect, to buzz off but he wouldn't listen and so I hexed him. Unfortunately, Westerly had just walked in at that moment and gave me detention on the spot. The git, he always favors Slytherin _just_ because he's the Head of House." I only served detention twice in my whole Hogwarts experience. They were the two probably most humiliating experiences of my life. I couldn't fathom how James, Al, and Scorpius, who had probably served more detentions and punishments than Uncle Fred and George together, couldn't care less.

"Oh no, Rose Molly Weasley tarnished her almost perfect record! Stop the presses!" My two so-called best friends weren't helping my situation.

"Don't fret Rosie. It won't affect your O.W.L.'s so it's not a big deal," said Scorpius, obviously trying to make the murderous look on my face go away.

"Listen to Scorpi, you'll be fine. Besides, the Auror office doesn't really care about how many detentions one has had," Al reassured me. My life's dream was to become an Auror like my father. I'd never wanted to pursue another career besides that. Then, I realized what my dear cousin had just called Scorpius.

"Scorpi, Al? I'm sorry, but that was just pathetic." The green eyed idiot had taken it upon himself this year to come up with a perfect nickname for our closest friend because just calling him "Scorpius" was, in his words, "a bloody mouthful". His latest attempts were Scor, Hyper (for his middle name), and Pius (NOT pronounced Pee-us Thank God). Scorpius didn't really care what people called him anyways, mostly because he thought his name was a joke.

"You'd think my father would've learned," the grey eyed teen had said in their second year. "But oh no, he's got to give his son an even more ridiculous name than Draco! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, really…Where was my mother when they named me; on holiday from her right mind?"

"Sorry mate, you're name is just not nickname material," said Albus, shaking his head dejectedly.

Just then, another fifth year, Jenny McNally of Ravenclaw, strode past us with her usual entourage of wannabes. She looked at Scorpius flirtatiously and winked. Scorpius, being the natural flirt he was, winked back. Satisfied, she waltzed out of the Great Hall, having finished her lunch. Not that I'd ever seen her eat. She probably lived on air and salads.

I felt my stomach and chest clench uncomfortably. I had realized that I was in love with Scorpius Malfoy just last year when I was visiting his house (or manor) during the summer holiday. (Al couldn't come because Uncle Harry was taking them to visit his cousin, Dudley. I really felt bad for him; the Dursleys were completely boring according to my cousins.) His parents were actually extremely welcoming to my visit. Mrs. Malfoy simply adored me (not to brag or anything) and I enjoyed her company very much. Mr. Malfoy was just a bit more distant, but polite all the same. Scorpius and I had been playing two on two Quidditch in his enormous when a sudden gust of wind made me lose my balance and I suddenly found myself dangling from my broomstick, holding on for dear life. Scorpius was at my side in a second and he helped me onto my broom again. When I saw the look he gave me after he was sure I was safe, I was forced to accept that I had fallen completely in love with my best friend.

Of course I'd had hints. I would always get angry when he'd go on a date or when I saw him snogging a girl. I'd always dismissed those feelings as pure sisterly protectiveness, but when he gave me that look, I felt like I was the only one in the world he cared about, and I liked it. Suddenly, I started noticing every little thing he did. The way he tapped his foot when he was impatient became cute rather than annoying. I saw how his hair practically gleamed in the sunlight and how his laughter sent flutters up and down my spine. It seemed like overnight I'd become just like all those other girls who chased after him. However, I knew that he could never know my feelings for him. His friendship was the most important thing to me, and risking it would be like going into the Forbidden Forest without a wand (he actually did that once, said it was the worst experience of his life). Although, it didn't help matters when there were girls who were almost lining up to ask him out.

"Oi, Rose! Come back to earth! We've got a way to make you feel better!" Albus waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention. Scory and I have a foolproof plan to cheer you up…Quidditch!"

"You two nincompoops think that Quidditch is the answer to _everyone's_ problems," I retorted. Though I could feel the pull of the thought of forgetting all my problems, detention related and not, in the air on a broom. Scorpius and Al knew what I was thinking and identical grins spread on their faces, knowing that they had won.

In ten minutes flat, I was standing outside clutching my Lightning Streak in one hand and a Quaffle in the other. Al and Scorpius had managed to find a few people who were willing to play in our little unorganized match. The teams were decided on. James, Hugo, Lily, and I were on one team and Scorpius, Al, Louis, and Fred were on the other. We rose into the air and started our game.

Fred was speeding towards me with the Quaffle in one hand. I smirked. This would be easy. Fred had a strong throw, but zero accuracy when it came to aim. Then all of a sudden a shout came from the stands.

"Ooh look! I think Scorpius has seen the snitch!" I tore my eyes away from my cousin and looked over my shoulder to see Jenny McNally seated with her friends in the stands.

I'm not quite sure what happened after that. All I remember is something heavy hitting me on the head and slipping off my broom…The last thing I remember thinking was that Jenny McNally is really starting to bug me.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**: Thanks for everyone's encouraging reviews! I hope you like the official first chapter!


	3. Sisters and Unspoken Words

**A/N**: I can't believe what a great response this story has brought! I'm so grateful to everyone's encouragement!

________________________________________________________________________

"I'm getting worried; she hasn't come 'round for three days."

"Yeah, but remember when Oliver Smith fell off his broom last year? It took him two weeks to wake up."

I heard voices above me. They seemed familiar, but my head was pounding so hard that I couldn't think straight, let alone distinguish voices. However, the fogginess in my brain started to clear, and I realized that I was in the Hospital Wing.

"I guess, but Rose only got hit with the Quaffle, not two Bludgers at the same time." Well, in my defense it hurt a lot!

"This is entirely my fault! This is the reason I'm meant to stay as far away from the Quidditch Pitch as possible." Well, sorry Fred, but I'm not disagreeing with you there.

"Don't beat yourself up. It's Rose's fault she wasn't looking." Gee thanks James, I can always count on you.

"But McNally yelled and distracted her. She distracted _everyone._"

At the name McNally, everything suddenly came back to me. My family and I (and Scorpius) had been playing Quidditch. My cousin Fred had been about to shoot the Quaffle when stupid McNally made me lose my concentration. I suppose Fred accidentally aimed at the goalpost next to me which resulted in the collision. I must've fallen unconscious and slipped off my broomstick. Someone had to have caught me; otherwise my injuries would probably be a lot more serious than a slight concussion.

"Lucky you caught her Sco; otherwise Rose would probably be a pancake on the field." Al's voice confirmed my suspicions.

"So, to top it off, Rose also got detention today? This is so not her day," said Lily.

"It definitely isn't!" I sat up, extremely aware that the pounding in my head had increased. Blinking the blurriness out of my eyes, I saw everyone who'd been playing in the game sitting on or around my bed, everyone except Scorpius.

"Oh my goodness, thank Merlin you're okay!" exclaimed Lily.

"Gave us a right fright you did," stated a solemn Louis.

God Rose, don't EVER scare me like that again."

I looked around hastily, trying to find the speaker, whom I'd wanted to see the most.

Scorpius was across the room, leaning on the bed horizontal from mine. He looked absolutely awful. His hair was disheveled, and he had bags under his eyes. Still, just seeing him here gave me goose bumps and made my heart flutter.

"Um, Scorp, I appreciate the concern, but why do you look like that?" I asked.

"Because he's been sneaking up here every night to stay with you in case you woke up," replied Al before Scorpius could answer. "He thinks it's his fault that stupid girl came to watch the game-"

Scorpius interrupted, "I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you because…"

My heart practically stopped beating. His words made butterflies appear and start wreaking havoc on my stomach. I forgot that practically half my family was in the room with us. He was finally going to say the words I'd wanted to hear.

"Because you're like the sister I never had," finished the blonde.

My heart plummeted, my stomach clenched and I felt hot, wet tears behind my eyelids. "Thanks Scorp, that means a lot," I said softly, attempting to hold back sobs. "Anyway, I know all of you are worried, but I'm okay. If I could just get some sleep, it'd be great." My family immediately took the hint and cleared out. Scorpius, however, left a little bit more reluctantly, giving me a quizzical look.

"Are you sure you're okay Rosie?" he inquired.

"I'm fine! A little rest and I'll be good as new!" I lied.

Madam Pomfrey abruptly entered the wing. She hurried to my bedside and thrust a goblet full of some sort of steaming liquid into my hands. Scorpius cast me one more concerned look before leaving, his footsteps echoing in the hall.

I drank the potion while deep within my own mind. A sister, he thought I was like his bloody sister?! I should have known. To Scorpius, I was the girl in the next dormitory whom he could tell anything and everything to. I met all the requirements as a sister. Maybe this was a sign that I needed to get over the oblivious boy and move on with my life. Even as the thought crossed my mind, I knew that this would be easier said than done. It would difficult to get over a boy who was in all my classes, was on my Quidditch team, and who happened to be my best friend. Yes, this would be a walk in the park…

************************************************************************

I returned to classes the next day. Unfortunately, as this was O.W.L year, my teachers hadn't let up on any of my makeup work. That night, I ended up staying awake in the Common Room until after midnight, trying to get it all done ASAP.

I was so lost in my Charms essay; I failed to detect someone coming down from one of the dormitories.

Shouldn't you be in bed? I thought girls worried about their beauty sleep and such," said the object of my affection.

"Har har, I've got too much to catch up on to worry about beauty sleep. Besides, you should know by now that I really don't care about that sort of stuff," I answered, still bent over my essay, determined not to look into Scorpius's warm grey eyes. Anyways, it was true. I never wore makeup. It felt sticky and goopy on my face and my idea of a nice hairstyle was simply running a comb through my bright red hair. I usually just stuck it up in a sloppy ponytail. I suppose this was the reason I lacked friends of the female variety.

"Haha you're right I reckon. But you have to call it quits sometime. It's only your first day back."

"You wouldn't understand. I actually _want_ to receive more than two O.W.L's."

Touché, well, if you're going to jeopardize your recovery, I might as well help you with some of your work."

We sat there almost till 4:00AM. Scorpius really was quite intelligent when he wanted to be. He helped me look up things in textbooks, proofread my assignments, and helped me make up atrocious dreams for the stupid dream diary the old bat Trelawny had assigned.

When we were finally finished, I said, "Thanks a bunch Scorp. You're the best!"

"No problem. Besides, it was kind of my fault McNally distracted you," shrugged Scorpius.

"Well don't worry about it. You can't help it if you're popular with the witches." It almost killed me to say that. I turned my back to him in case my face betrayed me. "Anyway, I'm tired and we should head up to bed." I started to walk away towards the stairs.

"Wait, Rose!"

I turned in spite of myself. "What?"

"Er…never mind. Goodnight!" Scorpius practically ran to the dormitory, refusing to meet my eye as he past me. Confused, I made my way upstairs to contemplate what he'd wanted to say.


	4. Pumkin Pasties and Changes of Hearts

**A/N**: I honestly can't believe how many people have reviewed and read this story! Thank you so much for everything! **By the way, I saw HBP in theaters and I was extremely disappointed! It was more the plot than the acting (was amazing especially Tom Felton's portrayal of Draco) and special effects (OMG CGI effects amazed me) that let me down. Anyone else share my thoughts? I hope the seventh one is more accurate to the book. I don't want to say anything else to spoil it for the people who haven't seen it yet.**

Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer for **all the chapters of this story** because I usually forget. I don't own JKR's world. I just frolic in it.

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Between studying, forcing Al and Scorpius to study, and keeping them from copying my assignments, I barely had time to think about anything except schoolwork. You'd think it was the professors who were going to take the exams from the way they sped through topics trying to cram it all in our brains before the end of the year. However, this made it a bit easier to be around my blonde-haired best friend because we now rarely talked about anything else except homework. I think this came as a relief to him too for some reason. He'd been acting strangely ever since our late night/early morning studies session. It was unnerving. There'd never been a secret between us (not counting the fact that I loved him which was kept quiet for obvious reasons). I didn't have the time to dwell on such thoughts though, when there was so much work to be done.

One morning, while Al and I were eating breakfast (Scorpius usually joined us _just_ in time to scarf down a plate of eggs, the lazy ass), Jenny McNally sidled up to Al's unoccupied side. This time, she wasn't joined by her would-be clones. Al, being oblivious as only a boy can be, took no notice and continued to inhale his food as if it were the last day he'd ever be able to eat bacon. Jenny cleared her throat and watched my charming cousin respond by looking up at her with a mouthful of hash browns. I swear he must have been a chipmunk in a previous life. Jenny, I could tell, was thoroughly repulsed by this, but didn't leave. Instead, she smiled a little too sweetly and asked the both of us, "You two are friends with Scorpius Malfoy right?" Well that was a stupid question. Everyone knew that we were always together, everywhere, all the time. Maybe she was just _that_ thick.

"Well if you guys could give these pumpkin pasties, I'd really appreciate it!" She shoved a box of the sweets into Albus's hands and skipped off to rejoin her fellow Ravenclaws while waving to us over her shoulder. Al and I exchanged a puzzled look. It was odd of the girl to randomly do something like this. It wasn't Scorpius's birthday or any special day of his if I remember correctly. Which again brings me back right to her possible thickness. Also, this confirmed my suspicions. Jenny _did_ fancy Scorpius. My stomach clenched, and held.

"Hey, you two, what is up on this fine morning?" Scorpius seated himself in the seat that McNally had just vacated. That was also odd. He'd purposely walked a few extra steps to sit next to Al when there had been an empty table setting next to me. It also hadn't escaped my notice that Scorpius hadn't looked me in the eye when he'd greeted us.

"Well, for starters, McNally stopped by and requested that we give these to you," said Al. He passed the box to Scorpius who cast a look towards the Ravenclaw table. Al continued, "It really couldn't be more obvious that she fancies you."

"She expects me to like her after what she did to Rose, no way!"

"Well it was an accident. You don't need to do that for me." The words were spilling out of my mouth before I could stop them. My mind was telling me not to get in the way of his happiness (if she made him happy), while my heart was screaming, NO, NO, NO!

Scorpius gave me a strange look before saying "Too bad, she isn't even really my type." I couldn't help feeling relieved as he said this. He went on, "Still, it _would_ be a waste if I didn't eat these delectable treats." He had the whole box polished off in a half a minute I bet. While licking off the crumbs from his fingers, he got this dreamy look in his eyes, and he started to smile. Al actually noticed this.

"Oi, what's up with you?"

Scorpius didn't respond right away. He continued to stare dreamily into space. When the gift of speech returned to him, he said "You know, I think I'll ask Jenny to the next Hogsmeade trip next week." I felt like I was hit by the Knight Bus. I had been secretly harboring the hope that he'd ask me. But wait. Hadn't he just said that she wasn't his type? How could a box full of his favorite sweets completely change his mind?

Albus saved me the trouble of voicing my shock. "I thought you said you didn't like her."

"Well I didn't, but now that I think about it, the more I realize she _is_ kind of my type."

"What, you just said you were angry with her about what happened to Rosie!"

"But, Rose _did_ say that it was an accident didn't you Rose?" I had remained silent up until this point. Every sugar coated word about McNally seemed to physically pierce my heart like a knife. Even as much as it pained me to do it, I said, "Yeah, of course."

My messy haired cousin gave me an incredulous look. He turned back to Scorp and argued, "But just last night you were going on about…" He trailed off. I wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore. I could feel the tears threatening to spill. I excused myself hurriedly and ran to the closest girls' bathroom and burst into tears the second I locked myself into a stall.

I stayed there for at least ten minutes, crying my eyeballs out. I'd never felt this bad in my life. Sure, he'd dated other girls before, but the look in his eyes suggested that this time was different. It felt like my whole world was coming apart with just one conversation.

After reducing my sobs and getting rid of my hiccups, I stepped out of the stall to splash my face with some water and fix the puffiness of my eyes. While checking my appearance in the mirror, I realized that I wasn't the only one in the lavatory. Jenny McNally had just come out of the stall next to the one I had previously flooded. She smirked at me and said "Are you okay? Ha! Well, it doesn't matter anyway, you had your chance." She sneered, contorting her otherwise pretty features, and walked out.

What the bloody hell was that? She was perfectly sweet to me twenty minutes ago. Did she have multiple personality disorder? Or maybe, she was just a two-faced bitch like I'd suspected in the first place. Either way, I was going to find out to protect my best friend from getting hurt.

* * *

**A/N**: There's the third chappie! Let me know what you thought by clicking that REVIEW button on the bottom! It's really easy! Haha, Ciao!


	5. Owls and Decisions

**A/N**: Hi everyone! Here's the next installment!

I managed to keep myself in check during the rest of the day by purposely not sitting with Al and Scorp. Upsettingly, Scorpius didn't even seem to notice much, he was too busy talking animatedly to Albus. If Al's expression was any hint, the conversation was mainly revolving around Scorpius's upcoming date. I think Al suspected something though because I would catch him glancing at me occasionally.

**HPHPHP**

The next morning, I was eating my breakfast, sitting next to Lily, when a large brown owl swooped down and dropped a letter into my lap. I recognized the owl as Errol II, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's owl. I looked around to see if any of my many relatives had received one. When I saw that no one, not even Louis, had one, I opened the envelope, curious to see what it contained.

_Dear Rosie, _

_How are you? Are your studies going well? Are you keeping your cousins in line? We're sure you are busy getting ready for your upcoming O.W.L's. You must be wondering why your aunt and I are writing to you as it's not an emergency, or your birthday, so I'll get straight to the point._

_Your aunt and I are going to be spending a year in France starting this summer, caring for Madame and Monsieur Delacour. We'd like you to accompany us if you'd like. We've asked our own children, but being the home-bodies they are; they have decided to stay with Granddad and Grandma Weasley. We figured that since you are so interested in learning new things, this would be a great trip for you to take! We also realize that this is all very sudden, and that it is a huge decision. We've already talked to your parents and they believe that you going to France would be extremely educational and fun. You would attend Beaxbatons during our stay (Fleur knows the headmistress). This would be very different from Hogwarts and would give you a chance to learn how foreign wizards and witches live and learn. The final decision remains with you. We hope to receive you're reply in the next two weeks. Think it over, and just let us know. _

_Love Always, _

_Uncle Bill _

_And _

_ Aunt Fleur _

_P.S. Oh Rosie! You would simply _adore_ France! I hope that you will decide to accompany us to my home country!_

_-Aunt Fleur_

I put down the letter. This was too much to take in. Live in France for a year? Leave Hogwarts? However, this would be an amazing cultural experience, but I'd leave all my family and friends. But, Beaxbatons might be a great way to observe French witches and wizards. Yet I loved Hogwarts and all its oddities. This wasn't making things easier. I will have to talk to Albus and Scorpi-

Scorpius was at Hogwarts. That was a reason in itself to stay. Although, he seemed likely to never return, or even realize my feelings for him. Maybe this was a chance to start over and _get_ over the grey eyed blonde. Yet Scorpius is more than a crush, he's my best friend in the entire world, wizarding and muggle!

I resolved to talk to both my cousin and Scorp during lunch when I knew the food would keep them still enough to actually listen.

Lunch came quickly today for which I was grateful. I was sitting with Al and Scorp again and I had told them I had something important to tell them. They seemed interested so I hope that they would actually listen to what I have to say. I could barely concentrate in class because I was so nervous about their reactions.

When the lunch bell rang, I walked down to the Great Hall with two cursing idiots (Scorpius and Al) who were in a rage against Flitwick who'd unfortunately (for them) remembered the homework assignment they'd neglected to do, thinking that in his old age, he'd forget. Now they had double homework tonight. I told them, but they usually ignore me when it comes to schoolwork unless they're copying mine.

When the three of us reached the end of the Grand Staircase, we found Jenny McNasty, err, McNally blocking the double doors into the Hall. To my dismay, Scorpius seemed to literally light up at the sight of her. I really wanted to personally wipe that little smile off her face.

"Hey Scorpius, do you want to sit at the Ravenclaw table with me?" asked the witch (in both the literal and personality wise sense).

Scorpius beamed. "Why I'd be delighted!" He walked right past my emerald eyed cousin and I as if we didn't exist and walked straight to the Ravenclaw table with her, leaving two stunned cousins in the entrance.

What?!?! How could he just ditch us for her? _We_ were his best friends! He knew I had something important to tell both him and Al! He's never snubbed us for a girl before, not even the nice girls he's dated. It was like he was a whole different person! Looking over at the boy next to me, I knew I wasn't the only person upset by the way our best friend just treated us. We both entered the Great Hall, glaring at Scorpius's back as we made our way to our allotted table.

Al and I made our way down the Gryffindor table, looking for an empty spot while these outraged thoughts raced through my gray matter at top speed. When we were situated, I told him about our Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's letter. He did what I knew he would do: He told me to go as soon as I finished my explanation.

"Al I know it would be a great experience! I need you to tell me what you think after you've looked at all the advantages and disadvantages!"

"Well, the way I see it, you could go to France and have a great time, or you could stay here and be miserable while you don't tell Scorp how you feel about him."

"But France is-wait WHAT?!" I nearly choked on my chicken when I registered what my usually thick-on-matters-that-don't-involve-Quidditch cousin said.

"Do you really think I'm that thick Rose? I'm thoroughly insulted." Albus smiled at me over the table and continued, "I see the way you look at him. It's so obvious that you fancy him. A blind bat would be able to see that!"

"Well…it's just that I don't want to ruin the friendship that we have," I said, my head drooping.

He rolled his eyes. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew my cousin well enough to know that he knew this was _not_ a very good excuse. "Oh come on Rose! You and I both know that Scorpius won't know until you tell him because he's naïve like that."

"But now he's with Jenny. He really seems to like her." Curse

Al looked over his shoulder where Scorpius was currently chortling at a joke that Jenny had told. He turned back to me with a grim expression on his face. "I'm not so sure he likes her as much as he thinks he does." He started muttering things under his breath that I couldn't hear.

I blinked. What was that supposed to mean? How could you _not_ know how much you liked a person? Al must be talking nonsense again.

He stopped muttering and looked at me, and then back at our best friend. He sighed, abruptly stood up, said goodbye and left the Great Hall. I checked my watch. Al didn't have to leave; we still had a quarter of an hour of lunch left. Plus, we had a free period after lunch so why was he leaving now? He seemed like he had some pressing matter to deal with. Oh well, I couldn't worry about my cousin's endeavors now. I had a lot more pressing matters at hand. I also stood up and walked out of the Hall, feeling as if someone's eyes were watching mine as I walked out.

A/N: Reviews are** loved**!


	6. Potions and Replies

A week had passed and I still had no idea as to what to do with my current dilemma. I couldn't talk to Scorp because he always seemed to be wrapped around a certain Ravenclaw every minute he wasn't in class. I felt like a total loser, watching what could never be mine and wallowing in self pity. I really needed to get on with life. Or get a life.

I walked into double Potions with thoughts of France and a certain blonde wizard buzzing through my head. As I sat down next to Al, I realized with a sinking feeling that we had these lessons with the Ravenclaws. Sure enough, about five minutes later, Scorpius trotted in with Jenny hanging on his arm. They both looked so happy that it almost made me sick. _Your just angry that it isn't you he's with_ said an extremely annoying voice in the back of my head. I chose to ignore said voice and flipped through my Potions book as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, making an effort to drown out the sound of McNally's giggles coming across the dungeon.

When Slughorn finally burst into the room, belly swinging repulsively, the class immediately went silent. He walked (more like waddled) up to the front of the dungeon, clapped his extremely pudgy hands together and declared, "Today, we will be making the antidote to Drought of Blind Love." The class, including me, groaned. I looked around at everyone's bored or agitated faces. Jenny McNally looked even more nasty than usual. What was Slughorn playing at? Love potions must be the most boring potions possible. We should be studying concoctions that will be in our exams. Weirdly, Al sat straighter up in his chair when Slughorn mentioned today's "lesson". It was if he was actually paying attention. Nah, he was probably plotting some way to humiliate a random Slytherin later.

Slughorn continued as if he hadn't heard his whole class voice their complaint. "Now, since it has been a while since we have discussed love potions, let's have a little refresher! A love potion obviously makes the drinker fall in love with the brewer as long as the brewer has put a bit of himself or herself in the potion. This is to say, that they must put something like a hair or something of that sort into the potion for it to work. It is similar to the Polyjuice Potion in that regard. Also, for the effects to last, the brewer must make the drinker drink the potion regularly. In this particular love potion, it must be drunk once every month. Furthermore, in the Drought of Blind Love, the effects of this potion only show themselves when the brewer is in the presence of the drinker. To make the antidote, refer to your textbooks, page 87. You can find all the ingredients that you don't have in the cupboard." He waved at said cupboard and went to his desk, probably to pretend to grade some papers while he was actually eating crystallized pineapple he craved to often.

The class grudgingly started their antidotes with the air of extreme boredom. I myself barely paid any attention to how I sliced my shrivelfig. I could be catching up on practicing charming my book to tell me the words itself. Flitwick had told us that that charm usually came up in O.. Yet again, Al's attitude seemed completely opposite to the class. He meticulously sliced the shrivelfig like his life depended on it. I leaned over and asked, "Why are you suddenly paying so much attention? It's not like you cared about Potions beforehand."

Al didn't bother to look at me when he answered. "Oh, I just thought that it was high time that I started focusing more on my education."

I snorted. Al would rather eat slugs than pay attention in class. (He actually told me that.) So why did he seem like he actually cared this time? I brushed the thought off and began reviewing my Charms notes inside my Potions book.

HPHPHP

While our potions were stewing, everyone took the time to catch up on their studies since exams were right around the corner as our professors repeatedly reminded us. From above my Transfiguration notes, I noticed Albus walk to the store cupboard, pocket something, and walk back nonchalantly. He sat back down and stirred his potion.

"What did you need in there? You had all the ingredients on the table," I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"You never know when some extra ingredients come in handy!" he argued.

I shrugged and chose not to pursue the subject. Instead, I lost myself in my Transfiguration notes until the period ended.

HPHPHP

I didn't have time to ponder Al's strange behavior. That night, as I poured over my DADA homework in the Common Room, Scorpius plopped himself next to me on the plushy couch. I chose to ignore him since he so kindly ignored me when I needed him earlier. He cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence. I determinedly stared down at my homework so as not to acknowledge him.

"Oi Rose! Come back to Earth will you?" Scorpius leaned down and waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention. Seeing no choice, I looked up at him with a glare that could freeze all of Africa. He sensed my hostility and inched over to the opposite end of the couch.

"What Scorpius? I have a lot of work to do without you distracting me?" My glare intensified and he shrank back, trying to make a smaller target should I decide to throw something at him. Then, summoning his inner man (as if) he sat up straight, looked me in the eye, and replied "Well, I seem to recall that you had something to tell Al and me?"

"Well that was before you decided to skip off in love-land with Jenny," I spat back. He looked abashed and slightly embarrassed from the blush I noticed creeping onto his pale cheeks. Curse him for being so damn cute!

"Well…I'm here now so….what's on your mind?"

I sighed. I suppose I couldn't stay mad at him forever. I recounted the letter from my aunt and uncle and Al's "advice". While he processed the information in his thick skull, I kept myself busy with my quill to keep from staring into his endless grey eyes.

Finally, he said, "Rose, I-I think you should go." I stared. His words didn't seem to match his expression which was unclear in the firelight. Was it confusion? I couldn't tell because my mind was busy processing the words that had just come out of his mouth.

He wants me to go? Did he seriously just say that? He wasn't going to fight to keep me here? I thought we were best friends! He was okay with just spending time with Albus and his stupid girlfriend now! I guess he didn't need ME anymore! I bit back tears and responded, "Well, if that's what you really want!" I proceeded to stand up and run out of the room to my dormitory. The second I laid on my bed, I cast a silencing charm and shoved the curtains back to obscure anyone's view of myself bawling my eyeballs out.

HPHPHP

I woke up the next morning with itchy eyes. Clearing the fogginess that was sleep from my head I recalled last night's events and sighed. I stayed curled up in my comfortable bed for a while, trying to go back to sleep.

About an hour later, I was woken up by the sound of my excited classmates. I recalled that today was the last Hogsmeade trip of the year. I rolled over onto my side. I didn't really want to go anyway. It's not like I had anyone to go with….

HPHPHP

I spent all day lying in my bed, occasionally sneaking down to the kitchens when I was hungry. My brain felt like it was going to explode, just like my heart. If Scorpius didn't want me here to interfere with his perfect girlfriend then I really didn't have much of a choice. Besides, France would be fun.

I sat up, found some parchment and a quill, and wrote my reply to my relatives.

_Dear Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, _

_Thank you so much for inviting me to France with you! It sounds amazing! After careful consideration, I have decided to accompany you to the French country. I will be waiting for you the day after exams with all my belongings. Once again thank you so much for this offer!_

_Love Always, _

_Rosie_

I sealed the reply, and went to the Owlrey to deliver my letter. As I watched my snowy owl, Felix, disappear in the inky black sky, my only thought was.....France here I come.


	7. Departures and Commitments

**A/N**: Okay, here's the final chapter! Hope it doesn't disappoint! Knowing myself, it will, but that's my opinion. Don't let me influence you in any way.

* * *

Exam week passed in a flurry of parchment and dry ink. I was pretty pleased with the way I did, but I had yet to see my results so I crossed my fingers for luck after leaving my last exam, Herbology. My good mood was only marred slightly by the bright red sunburn on the back of my neck.

Dinner came as an immense relief to my grumbling stomach. I ate ravenously at anything and everything I could reach. I think this also distracted me from the fact that Scorpius and Jenny were sitting on Al's other side, feeding each other. Blech. No matter how much I wanted Scorpius for my own, if he tried to feed me, I'd probably vomit in his face. Al also didn't seem to enjoy the antics of the couple next to him and ignored them as best he could. As well as anyone could ignore McNally's nasally giggle anyway.

When Scorpius and his girlfriend resurfaced from a makeout session that made me feel slightly queasy (or maybe it was some bad chicken), Al cleared his throat loudly and said to the blonde, "Um, Scorp, you want something to drink? You look like you need it."

Scorpius smiled dumbly. "Sure, how bout some pumpkin juice?"

Al poured the drink into a goblet and handed it to his best friend. Just before the goblet reached his lips, Jenny cried, "Don't drink that!" Her expression showed horror. Odd, but no one ever said she was sane in the first place.

We all looked at her. She blushed and continued, "Sweetie (eww) your so-called best friend just put something in your drink! You can't drink that! I won't let you!"

Scorpius shot her a look and replied, "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with it! Al wouldn't spike my drink." He tilted the cup and downed the contents in one gulp, smacking his lips. Jenny looked scandalized, like no one had ever disobeyed her. Haha, shouldn't she know by now that hey boyfriend followed no rules but his own?

Suddenly, Scorpius went rigid in his seat. His eyes bugged. He turned to look at Jenny with a facial expression that resembled both horror and fury. She recoiled, waiting for the explosion. Al looked pleased and I just felt utterly confused.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Scorpius's roar rang so loudly that the staff looked up from their seats at the head of the Hall. Thankfully, people looked away and kept about their business after the initial shock was over. People yelled all the time, it was nothing new.

Jenny began shaking. I saw over Al's shoulder that she had begun to cry. Al's face still hadn't gotten rid of the satisfactory smile.

"YOU GAVE ME A FRIGGIN LOVE POTION!" Understanding dawned on me. That must have been why he ditched us every time she came around. THAT must have been why my cousin had nicked something from the potions cupboard. He must've figured it out when Slughorn taught us about the Drought of Blind Love and slipped an extra vial of his antidote into Scorpius's goblet!

Scorpius hadn't stopped yelling at her. "YOU ARE THE LOWEST PIECE OF SCUM I HAVE EVER MET!"

Jenny attempted an argument. "Well….I was going to stop giving you the potion after a while. I thought you would still like me…." She trailed off when she noticed the look gracing Scorpius's face.

"YOU WENT AS LOW AS TO GIVE ME A LOVE POTION YOU BITCH?! JUST TO GET ME TO LIKE YOU?!"

Jenny regained her spark when he called her a bitch. "You wouldn't have gone out with me if I hadn't! It's so obvious that you like that Weasley girl! You were blinded! I had to make you see sense somehow!"

Hold on a sec, did she just say what I think she said? Her words echoed around my mind. No, it couldn't be true. Scorpius had never shown any interest in me other than friendship, right? Could she be talking about another Weasley girl? I was pulled back from my thoughts when I heard Scorpius respond.

"ROSE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! YOU ARE THE-" He stopped. He noticed his slip up from saying my name. McNasty hadn't said anything about _me_. I couldn't take this. He couldn't like me now, when I was about to leave for a year. I jumped up, and not looking at anyone, ran out of the Great Hall straight up to my comfy, already tearstained bed.

I didn't see anyone for the rest of the night. My dorm mates tried to get me out of bed, but I pretended to be asleep so they left me alone to my thoughts.

Scorpius couldn't like me. It was just so unbelievable. He'd never shown any preference towards me. Except for the fact that I was his best friend so he DID spend a lot of time in my presence. And he did usually put me before his girlfriends. But that was because I was like a sister to him right? However, he did always get irritated when I had a boyfriend. But that led me back to the sister thing. Ugh! I couldn't think straight.

I fell into a fitful sleep trying to remind myself that I would be leaving for France the next day and that maybe today would all be a dream.

HPHPHP

I woke, feeling hollow and numb. I dressed myself almost robotically and retrieved my now full trunk from the foot of my bed. The other girls all hugged me and wished me well in France. I didn't listen to half of the things they said. I walked to the door, my hand on the brass doorknob, glanced back once at my second home, and walked out.

I reached the Entrance Hall with no improvement on my mood. The hollow feeling inside hadn't gone away. _So much for being excited Rose_. All I had to do was act excited for when my aunt and uncle came for me.

I bade my goodbye to Professor Longbottom, the head of Gryffindor who had escorted me down. All of my many cousins gave me hugs and kisses goodbye before going through the double doors of the Great Hall for breakfast.

My aunt and uncle arrived right on time, as expected. I plastered a 100 watt smile on my face. Hugs were exchanged and as I was lifting my trunk up yet again, I heard a shout from behind.

Scorpius was there, a wild look in his eyes. He ran down the steps and came to a stop in front of me. My aunt and uncle sensed that he wanted to be alone with me and strolled into the Great Hall to "catch up with our too many nieces and nephews".

Scorpius simply looked at me. After a few moments, he finally said, "So, you're really going?"

No, my bags were packed and my relatives were here just because I was NOT going. The pain of leaving him here must be producing the extra sarcasm in me. Instead of telling him that, I lowered my head and said, "Yeah."

"Don't go."

My head shot back up. He didn't just say that, did he? Did he? We stared at each other for another moment before I broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I thought you wanted me to go."

"Well, I did, but I was a little….drunk then." He smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't you want me to go?"

He suddenly appeared very uncomfortable and he started to fiddle with the hems of his sleeves. He only did that when he was nervous.

"Because….because I think I love you."

I gasped. He blushed furiously and continued before I could say anything.

"I should've told you earlier. Al tried to get me to tell you, but then McNally pulled the whole love potion thing, and I…."

My mind was reeling. He loved me back! This was incredible! This was amazing! Al was in on this! My heart swelled….until I remembered the trunk still in my hand.

I responded, "I love you too….but I'm still going. I always honor a commitment." I couldn't look him in the eye. I just couldn't.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you."

He leaned towards me and I met him halfway. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, but his lips on mine made me immediately rethink my plans. We pulled back from each other when we heard a little cough behind us. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were back and ready.

I hugged my best friend (boyfriend?) and followed my aunt and uncle out of the Hall into the sunny grounds. France here I come.

HPHPHP

**SCORPIUS POV**

I trudged back up the stone staircase feeling the lowest I had felt in my entire life. Lower than the time Rose almost hated me when I beat up her boyfriend last year. (The bastard deserved it though). Lower than when I fell fifty feet off my broomstick when some stupid Slytherin "wasn't looking". (I got him back with a toe growing curse that Rose's Uncle Harry had taught me). Lower than when I broke my mom's favorite vase and she gave me that disappointed mom look for a month. (I bought her another one that she liked better anyway). None of these could compare to how I felt now. I lost her, and this time, I wouldn't get my revenge, or fix things. I should've known that she wouldn't back out on her aunt and uncle. She wasn't like that. She'd given me countless speeches on "honoring all your commitments" and "being responsible". But she was different from any other girl I'd ever met and I couldn't help trying to make her stay. I noticed that the second I set eyes on her in our first year at Platform 9 ¾, she would change my life. At least I knew how I felt about her now. And she felt the same. The tingle from our kiss lingered on my lips. Still, that kiss wasn't enough to keep her here. A year, a whole year she would be gone. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. The longest we've ever been apart was the summer holidays, but we usually visited during the summer anyways.

I had no idea where my feet were leading me to and I didn't have the heart to care. I didn't acknowledge anyone's greetings to me as they passed. I stopped only when I found myself outside the Fat Lady's portrait. I muttered the password and she swung forward to grant me entrance the Common Room I had come to know and love over the six years I've been here. I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I got inside.

Rose was sitting by the fire; her feet propped up, her arms full of _Hogwarts, a History, _her favorite book. Unsurprisingly, she was the only one occupying the Common Room. Everyone else was probably outside enjoying the last few days of Hogwarts. She looked at me and smiled.

"Jeez, you really are a slow walker if I could beat you up here."

I blinked furiously. I must have been so depressed at Rosie leaving; my mind must have me hallucinating. After rubbing my eyes, she still hadn't gone away. Her expression now looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"It's really me! See?" She put down the book and pinched her arm as if to prove her solidness.

I walked toward her slowly as if she would dissolve with one wrong step. She stood up to face me, her eyes full of happiness. She swiftly closed the gap between us with a kiss.

My senses went into overdrive. My arms instinctively wrapped around her waist while hers came to rest on my neck. I could smell the sweet shampoo that she used. I could feel every inch of her body pressed up against mine. The sensation was overwhelming.

We broke apart only when the need for air became too much. I kept my arms around her and she did the same. Her head rested itself perfectly inside the crook of my neck.

"Why?" My question was whispered, barely audible.

"Well, I would miss you too much….and Al" She added as an afterthought. I felt her smile into my neck.

"What about honoring all your commitments?"

"There's a first time for everything."

I smiled. Yes, there would be a first time for everything.

* * *

**A/N**:Yeah, I hope Scorpius's POV didn't suck.

Wow, I can't believe this story is over! **I'm considering doing an epilogue, so I would like some feedback from everyone to see what you think.** I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and everyone who's read this story but didn't review too! This story probably wouldn't be finished without you guys!


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is the epilogue. I don't really like how it came out, but I couldn't think of any other way to do this.**

"Rose, are you sure you want to do this?"

I smiled. My boyfriend of five years, Scorpius Malfoy, looked so nervous that he looked like he was about to pee his pants. Well, I can't say that his fear wasn't justified. My father _did_ overreact sometimes…most times…all the time. I patted his arm reassuringly. I don't think it helped. I inwardly prayed that my father's reaction to this wouldn't be as bad as when I'd told him Scorpius and I were dating.

"Don't worry. I'll be the one to tell him, he'll be outside with no heavy things to throw, and Al, James, Louis, and Teddy are going to form a wall in front of you as soon as the words come out."

He nodded, jaw set. I grasped his hand, and spun on the spot, leaving the apartment that Scorpius and I shared in a blur of colors. With a loud crack, we landed to the entrance to my grandparent's home, the Burrow.

Holding hands, we walked into the Burrow's yard. My family was lazing around, some playing Quidditch, while the elders chit chatted. I found my parents soon enough. My mother was beaming at us (I had told her and everyone else the news last night), and my father was glaring at our intertwined hands and cracking his knuckles menacingly. I heard Scorpius gulp next to me. Tightening my grip, I dragged my boyfriend to greet Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad," I said cheerfully, trying to mask my apprehension. Everyone in the vicinity turned their eyes to the four of us. My cousins surreptitiously moved in closer, should my father decide to get violent too quickly.

"Hi sweetie!" My mother kissed both of our cheeks. My father just grunted. He was never good with words anyway.

After some idle chit chat, I sucked in a breath, preparing myself. "I have some news to tell you two."

My mom's eyes sparkled knowingly. My father's eyes started to dart from myself to the blonde next to me suspiciously.

I mentally cringed before blurting out, "ScorpiusandIareengaged!"

My dad's eyes narrowed to slits. "Say that again sweetheart?"

"Scorpius and I are engaged." To prove it, I held out my left hand to him. A gold ring, with a large emerald stone rested on my ring finger. It was a Malfoy family heirloom.

Ron stared in shock for a moment. My fiancé let go of his vice grip on my hand and slowly back away, my cousins blocking him from my dad's line of vision. We waited, and he didn't disappoint.

"YOU ARE MARRYING MY **ONLY DAUGHTER** YOU BASTARD?! I'LL KILL YOU! NO, I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Ron rummaged in his pocket for his wand, but his wife had stolen it while he had been in shock. So, he opted for chasing after Scorpius who was retreating faster and faster each second.

My father pursued his target for about a straight half hour until his legs finally gave out under him (Thank God Scorpius. Drinking the water Uncle Harry had provided for him, he glared at Scorpius and said, "Fine. I guess I'll just have to accept this. BUT, if I EVER hear the words pregnant come out of her mouth, I will personally kill you, WITHOUT MAGIC!"

From behind me, I head Uncle Harry say to my mum, "I think he took it rather well."

My mum replied, "Yes, knowing Ron, it could have been much worse."

"Remember when I told him Ginny and I were getting married?"

I sighed. The worst of it was over. Scorpius came back over to join my side. I could see the relief plainly on his, my mum's and my family's faces. Aunt Ginny raced up to me, with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Well! We just HAVE to start planning the wedding!" She started to jabber away about little details that I really didn't care about. I just nodded dumbly, like a robot, knowing that I would regret it later when I had no idea to what I agreed to.

The rest of the evening progressed with countless people congratulating us. I was growing weary of smiling stupidly and saying "Thank you".

My fiancé must have sensed my tiredness because he bade everyone goodnight and dragged me to the exit of the Burrow.

I leaned against him, murmuring, "Thanks for the save."

He chuckled. "Let's go home."

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, sorry 'bout that. I just really wanted to get Ron's fatherly reaction. **


End file.
